Sabor a sal
by Ruedi
Summary: La playa significa todo para ellos... Una caminata nocturna, un cruce de sentimientos intensos, un abismo y un amor que sabe a sal. A sal de vida, a sal de eterno cariño.


Eventual, luego de todo, iba a terminar escribiendo algo. Lo que sea, pero algo…

He terminado el primer título hace muy poco y quedé extasiada. El animé lo encontré de casualidad hace muchos meses y me quedé prendida a la trama. Empezaré el segundo título del juego en la brevedad posible, así que lamento la falta de información.

En fin, que la inspiración fluya (?)

 _Disclaimer: DRAMAtical Murder y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Nitro+Chiral, etc., etc.)_

Sabor a sal

 **Capítulo único:** _Arena de amor_

La playa significa todo… El comienzo de todo.

Mi vida, mis sueños, mis esperanzas… Pero también, marcaron mis angustias. Sin la playa, no tendría futuro. Y sin ese futuro, no tendría nada más que soledad.

Sellamos, con arena y sal, un lazo irrompible. No solo me bautizaron "Aoba", sino que también arrancamos el libro de nuestra historia. Una historia que se enredó al principio, que tuvo incontables tormentas, porque yo no te reconocía como tal, Ren. No era capaz de ver más allá del egoísmo que mi otra existencia profesaba. Scrap se lo comía todo y en ese desenfrenado egoísmo, intentaste llegar sin resultados.

Siempre me arrepentiré de ello. De no haberte escuchado, de no haber sabido que tú estabas para verme de una manera más feliz. Y tuvo que ocurrir una desgracia para que mi egoísmo frenara.

Pero gracias a eso, ¡gracias a eso!, hoy somos esto, mi Ren. Somos lo mimo y somos distintos. Yo te acepté como el amor más profundo que puedo tener. Y tú aceptaste ese amor desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida, aún si yo no lo sabía.

Aceptar… Suena precioso, ¿no? Acepto amarte, acepto acompañarte, acepto tu vida, que sin Sei… Seguramente seguiría vacía, Ren…

Ren…

¡Ren!

No me canso de repetir tu nombre ni por un instante. Porque ver el brillo de tus ojos, ámbares cual piedras preciosas, sé que estas regodeado de una llama de vida que estás siempre dispuesta a mostrar y nunca a acabar. Nunca.

…

Caminamos por la noche, en la oscuridad de la playa, descalzos, con la arena sobre nuestros pies, en la orilla, apenas algo húmedo cuando la marea sube.

La noche es maravillosa, una verdadera noche oscura, llena de incontables estrellas. ¡Esto es una noche estrellada, Ren! Con la brisa del mar ondeando nuestros cabellos. ¿Sientes la frescura? Seguro que sí, tú y yo sentimos lo mismo.

Apenas puedo ver tu pálido rostro, pero distingo una sonrisa pequeña, tímida, dulce, en tus labios. Y tus orbes amarillas miran todo con curiosidad, no es como la playa de nuestro sello de amor, esta es _real_ , Ren. Tan real como que tú estés a mi lado, tomando mi mano, y caminando juntos a la par.

Te separas de mí un momento y giras la vista al oscuro horizonte, donde cielo y el mar se funden en un diabólico abismo. Es tan oscuro como tu pelo. Es tan oscuro como el pasado. Abres ligeramente tus labios, lo sé porque puedo ver, un momento, el brillo de tus dientes. Tus ojos están fascinados por la oscuridad y por las estrellas que se pierden en él. Tengo un escalofrío, tiemblo, y te tomo la mano con fuerza.

—¿Aoba? —extrañamente dices, y me miras. Suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, aunque como eres dos cabezas más que yo, se ve raro.

—¿Qué miras… Qué piensas?

Callas. Callas porque expresarte te cuesta mucho. Te cuesta un infierno demostrar tus sentimientos. Esa parte del Allmate que no quiere irse del todo es la responsable. No te juzgo, estuviste en esa pequeña bola de pelos azul diez años. Que de paso, la hemos dejado dormir en el departamento cuando llegamos hace unas horas aquí. Alzo la cabeza y tú no sabes qué decir. Sonrío.

—Intima, ¿no es verdad? —Asientes y sigues mirando el abismo—. A veces, las cosas que nos superan, como la naturaleza, o la vida, nos dejan helados.

—¿Te sentiste así alguna vez, Aoba?

Te miro sorprendido. Te cuesta, pero te esfuerzas. Eso me contenta. Sonrío, me saco la chaqueta y me arremango los pantalones. Me miras confundido mientras entro más al oscuro mar.

—Cuando volviste a la vida, luego de un año… Ahí, sentí tanta dicha dentro mío que no puedo expresarlo con palabras —giré para verte. Estabas sorprendido. Luego pestañaste un momento y agachaste la mirada. Sonreías y no sabías qué hacer.

Sin pensar en tu pantalón, cosa que no me sorprende, te metiste en el agua conmigo y me abrazaste. Con tanta fuerza, con tanto amor que caímos juntos en el frío mar de la noche. El agua estaba helada, pero nuestras almas cálidas.

Sonreímos, reímos, nos volvimos abrazar. Y nuestros besos sabían a mar.

Tus caricias sabían a mar…

Tu piel sabía a mar…

Hoy, nuestro amor es poco más salado y húmedo. Pero intenso.

La playa seguirá siendo nuestro sello. Si chocar nuestras frentes es nuestro amuleto, hacer el amor contigo en la playa es nuestro ritual más sagrado y hermoso.

Te amo, Ren.

Te amo.

OoOoO

Me saqué las ganas. Porque adoro a estos dos. Más que cualquier otra pareja, estos dos son demasiado para mí. Incluso más que Koujaku y Clear, que son mis favoritos.

Ren es Ren. Y Ren es Aoba. Y ahí está la esencia de todo.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
